Jedipedia:Vorschläge
|} Vorschläge __TOC__ Lesenswerte als "Artikel der Woche" auf der Hauptseite Wir haben ja schon eine größere Anzahl lesenswerter Artikel und es werden Woche für Woche mehr, weshalb ich vorschlagen wollte, die Artikel abwechselnd als "Artikel der Woche" auf der Hauptseite zu präsentieren. Gruß, --Bel Iblis 01:10, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Sowas hab ich vor wenigen Minuten PRemia vorgeschlagen, nur das auf der Hauptseite per Zufallsprinzip 3, 4 oder so Artikel angezeigt werden, welche bei jedenm Neuladen der Hauptseite wechseln. --Modgamers 01:12, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe das auch eben Premia vorgeschlagen, nur halt, dass wir einen Artikel der Woche daraus machen und er hat mich hierhin geschickt. Komischer Zufall :). --Asajj Ventress 01:15, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ich find das eigentlich ne gute Idee. Wir müsssen halt nur schauen, wo wir da noch ein vernünftiges Plätzchen finden. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass wir das schon finden werden. Ob man eine Random-Funktion einbaut, das müsste man noch diskutieren. Ben Kenobi Admin 02:04, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja das find ich auch eine Gute Idee. Also ich glaube Platz finden wir. Und die Random-Funktion währe doch auch cool. --Der Heilige Klingone 02:21, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Im Grunde eine gute Idee, nur gibt es einen Haken: Artikel des Monats + Artikel der Woche = Ein Artikel zu viel! Bild:;-).gif Trotzdem könnten wir aber eine Auflistung der lesenswerten Artikel vornehmen, vielleicht sogar im Zufallsprinzip, das müsste ich mir dann mal genauer anschauen, wenn ihr das wollt. Premia Admin 03:01, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich kenne den Befehl für sowas, wenn einer wissen will ^^ --Periphalos 06:38, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich hätte noch eine Idee: Die Exzelenten Artikel bleiben Artikel des Monats. Die Lesenswerten kommen in dem Stil wie die Neuen auf die Hauptseite, aber sdatt "Wusstest du..." z.B. "Willst du noch mehr erfahren über..." und dann etwas isn der Art "...Lichtschwerter, die Waffen der Jedi und Sith, ihre Funktionsweise und unterschiedlichen Bauweisen". Man würde hier aber nicht drei Artikel, wie bei den Neuen sondern nur einen, es ist je schließlich schon ein in gewisser Weise besonderer Artikel. Ich könnte mich aber auch mit den anderen Vorschlägen anfreunden. MfG Cody 07:43, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) PS: @Perihpalos: Ist unser Computerspezialist (^^) jetzt dafür oder dagegen? ::Also ich finde die Hauptseite schon viel zu voll. Viel mehr sollte da wirklich nicht hin. Wenn man die lesenswerten Artikel irgendwo präsentieren sollte, dann doch im Jedipedia:Portal, wo auch noch der Platz dazu da ist. Außerdem finde ich es nicht gut, wenn auf der Hauptseite gleich zwei Artikel herausgestellt werden. Das ist eigentlich eine Doppelung, aber im Portal käme das sicherlich gut. Gruß Little Ani Admin 08:37, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) PS: Außerdem würde da ein wichtiger Reiz verloren gehen, da bis jetzt nur exzellente auf die Hauptseite kommen. Wenn man nun jeden lesenswerten Artikel im Zufallsprinzip einstellt, dann geht etwas verloren, was bisweilen eine Besonderheit eines exzellenten Artikels war. :Es sollte ja auch net per zufallsprinzip ein Bildchen mit Text dazukommen, sondern eigentlich nur der Link zum Artikel, bzw. 3 oder 4 Links zu den Artikeln kommen... --Modgamers 08:57, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nein, ich finde die Idee sehr gut. Warum auch nicht, dient ja auch als Motivation wenn ein erscheinen auf der Hauptseite in Aussicht ist. Würde aber ( da ja viele Artikel keine oder nur schlechte Bilder haben) einen Textlink mit einer kurzen Einleitung - vielleicht die ersten zwei oder drei Sätze des Textes - draufpacken. Periphalos 09:36, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Auf der Hauptseite wäre unter dem Zitat der Woche noch Platz... Wie wäre es mit einem einfachen Link von der Art: "Wer einfach nur ein wenig lesen will findet hier eine Liste der lesenswerten Artikel und hier eine Liste der Exzellenten Artikel." Dann sind sie platzsparend auf der Hauptseite, man wird auf sie aufmerksam, aber sie sind nicht so auf dem Sildertablett wie die Exzellenten. MfG Cody 10:16, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Also das finde ich nicht wirklich sinnvoll. Auf der Hauptseite steht schon so viel Information und dort wird auch schon ein Artikel empfohlen, und zwar der Artikel des Monats. Wenn man da jetzt noch eine Empfehlung machen würde, dann wäre das einfach eine doppelte Sache. Und auf so einen lächerlich trivialen Satz unterhalb des Zitats kann man auch verzichten, zumal es dem Leser nur nochmal was aufdrängt. Im Portal würde das viel eher passen, da dort noch kein Artikel empfohlen wird. Da kommt mir auch die Idee, dass das Portal eigentlich eine Wirkung zur Mitarbeit ausstrahlen soll und da würde eine "Baustelle der Woche", also ein besonders überarbeitungsbedürftiger Artikel, sehr gut reinpassen. Auf jeden Fall bin ich aber gegen diese Sätzchen auf der Hauptseite, weil der Leser einfach schon eine Empfehlung hat und den Link zu den Exzellenten Artikeln... und doppelt ist nur unnötig. Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:06, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Na gut, ich gebe mich geschlagen... man findet die Lesenswerten ja schon über das Portal... Bei "Baustelle der Woche" kämen dann Artikel aus der Kategorie Nacharbeit hin? Idee ist gut, aber es gibt da doch schon "Gewünschte" und "Kurze" (Stubs) Artikel, ist eine Baustelle der Woche da noch nötig, lenkt das nicht eher noch ab? MfG Cody 12:24, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Manchmal kommts ir so vor als wenn du grundsätzlich gegenso was bis^^, wie wärs wenn wir das einfach mal ne Woche ausprobieren und so nen Vermerk machen, das die Besucher auf der Diskussion der Hauptseite ihre Meinung dazu kundtun, den wir können ja nicht einfach so für die entscheiden. Dort sammeln wir dann ihre Meinungen und am Ende der Woche wird ausgezählt wie viele dafür und dagegen sind. Oder was meint ihr Jango 12:25, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) **Könnte es seien, dass du die Admins untergraben willst^^ Hältst du das wirklich für ne gute Idee? Bei so einer freiwilligen Befragung läuft dass doch darau raus, dass der gewinnt, der mehr Jedipedianer davon überzeugen kann abzustimmen... Cody 12:31, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ***Sicher nich^^, dazu bin ich nicht berechtigt, aber ein bissi Kritik ist angebracht. Ich denke Ani nimmts mir auch nich übel oder? Jango 12:33, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Also das ich grundsätzlich dagegen bin, ist ja wohl hoffentlich falsch ausgedrückt. Ich habe ja auch Argumente geliefert, warum ich dagegen bin. Sorry, dass ich nicht so ein Ja-Buhler bin und immer für alles zustimmen kann. Ich wäre mal erfreut, eine Gegenargumentation zu lesen. Außerdem habe ich einen Vorschlag auf einen Kompromiss gemacht, dass man es im Portal macht. Aber darauf wird ja auch nicht eingegangen. Sicherlich kann man das nicht einfach mal eine Woche ausprobieren, weil daraus nichts entsteht. Jeder kann sich wohl vorstellen, wie so ein Satz unter dem Zitat-Kasten aussieht. Da tut man erst mal darüber diskutieren und argumentieren... und man sollte von den Argumenten her abwägen, nicht von den Stimmen er Ja-Schreier. Somit erübrigt sich eine stupide Abstimmung. --Little Ani Admin 12:36, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) **Sag ich doch! Hast du meine "Gegenargumentation" zur "Baustelle der Woche zur kenntnis genommmen? Mfg Cody 12:39, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ***Hm das war ein wenig übertrieben von mir ausgedrückt, nuja sollte die Stimmung hier ein wenig lockern, war nur ein Scherz. Ich weiss es zu schätzen das du nich bei allem zustimmst. Zu deinem Kompromis kommen wir auch noch, keine Angst^^. Joa das mit dem Portal is ein guter Vorschlag, da is ja noch genügend Platz, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, das ist sicherlich nicht so gut besucht wie die Hauptseite. Sicher das auf der Hauptseite auch die Artikel stehen sollen, die die Jedipedia durch ihre Qualität representieren sollen, aber meiner Meinung kommen dann die lesenswerten zu "Kurz", schließlich haben die Autoren auch über diesen Artikeln gebrütet. Aber das ist nur meine Meinung Jango 12:43, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ****Die Lesenswerten könnte man auch folgendermaßen einbauen: Unter dem Artikel des Monats ist ein link "weitere Exzellente Artikel". Man könnte daneben einen Link machen "Lesenswerte Artikel". So ist klar, dass sie nicht Artikel des Monats sind, aber durchaus wichtig und wie der Name sagt lesenswert. MfG Cody 12:56, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Ja, mit dem Vorschlag von Cody wäre ich einverstanden. So ein allgemeiner Link zu der Kategorie finde ich auch gut, aber man sollte es dabei belassen, dass zumindest auf der Hauptseite keine Artikel aus der Lesenswerten-Kategorie vorgestellt werden. Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:07, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) **Gut, hoffen wir dass niemand irgendeinen Grund dagegen findet. Die "Baustelle der Woche" Idee ist von Wookipedia oder (Improvement drive)? MfG Cody 13:13, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::*Ja, genau... die habe auch sowas. Aber bei denen ist es auf der Hauptseite -.- Gut, dass bei uns dazu kein Platz mehr auf der Hauptseite ist :) --Little Ani Admin 13:21, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ich bin auch dafür, wo wir schonmal bei dem Portal sind, wie wärs wenn ihr dann gleich das FAQ da verlinkt, so wie das Vorschlägethread, mit entsprechendem Bild, ich hätte da an ein Fragezeichen gedacht. Was meint ihr dazu? Boba Diskussion 09:59, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) *So was ist denn mit diesem Vorschlag jetzt eigentlich, habt ihr den auch vergessen ;) musste was bei einem deiner Kommentare entfernen Ani, da scheint jemand versehentlich was hinzugefügt zu haben und es ist keinem aufgefallen, ich hoffe du bist mir jetzt nicht böse. In der Versionsgeschichte kannst du ja nachschauen, was ich verändert habe. Gruß Boba 02:30, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Babel Die Babels gewinnen immer mehr an Bedeutung und sind von den Benutzerseiten gar nicht mehr wegzudenken, allerdings sind die Vorlagen immer noch hier und da verstreut, deshalb bin ich seit geraumer Zeit schon bemüht eine Vereinheitlichung zu schaffen. Ich möchte, dass wir diese Vereinheitlichung zusammen gestalten, deshalb nun hier ein paar Fragen an alle: 1. Wollen wir für die Babels einen eigenen Namensraum verwenden? Vorteile: *Die Babels werden in Babel: abgelegt und nicht in Vorlage:Babel: wodurch lange Namen entstehen und es wie hier aussieht: Kategorie:Benutzervorlagen. *In der Suche kann man gezielt nach bestimmten Babels durch Eingabe von Stichwörtern suchen. Nachteile: Sehe ich im Moment keine, wenn euch etwas einfällt, sagt bitte bescheid. 2. Wie sollen die Babels aussehen? *Alle in der selben Farbe? *Alle in der selben Größe? *usw. Natürlich können wir auch Babels für individuelle Anpassung erstellen, wie hier: Vorlage:Benutzervorlage:Individuell. Es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr auf die beiden Punkte eingeht und evtl. noch eigene Gedanken und Ideen einbringt. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:22, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) P.S.: Bitte in den Namensraum Babel noch nichts ablegen! :Ich halte das für sinnvoll, weil man die Vorlagen mittlerweile kaum noch findet. Ein Nachteil währe, wenn man die Babeln nichtmehr mit einfügen könnte, aber das geht ja hoffentlich? Zur Farbe: ich denke die Farbe sollte einstellbar seien, wie bei der Vorlage:Kampfgruppe. Die Breite sollte einheitlich sein, die höhe nicht, dami man unteschiedlich lange Texte und Bilder mit unteschiedlichem Höhen-Breiten-Verhältnis nehmen kann. MfG - Cody 18:42, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Dem hab ich nichts hinzuzufügen!--Finwe Disku 18:46, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Cody hat vollkommen Recht!! Die Farbe sollte man einstellen können und die Breite sollte einheitlich sein. Und wenn man die Babels in Babel: ablegt, ist es leichter sie zu finden!( Ich hatte bisher auch manchmal Schwierigkeiten die Babels zu finden!!) Mace Windu 33 18:59, 17.Aug 2007 (CEST) *Also ich finde, dass man mit der Vorlage:Benutzervorlage:Individuel schon genug individualität bei den Babels hat und dass die Babels das Blau beibehalten sollten, ebenso die Höhe und die Breite. Die Höhe verändert sich sowieso, wenn man dasBild zu groß macht. Aber der Namensraum ist eine super Idee. Boba 19:21, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Ich will aber kein so ein kleines, bleiben die alten dann bestehen? also das Vandalismusbabel und das Qualitätsbabel? Jango 20:19, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Habe da nichts anzuwenden, wenn man mir erklärt was gewechselt werden muss, bei den jetzigen Babels, falls überhaupt...--DarthMomse 02:05, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich frage mich, ob ein Namensraum Babel wirklich Sinn macht. Meine Babel sieht nämlich im Moment so hier aus: |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |} Wofür also ein Namensraum Babel? Schaut euch mal folgende Kategorie an, und sagt mir bitte, ob wir z.B. für Qualitätsoffensive oder schlicht nehmen wollen: Kategorie:Babelvorlagen. Dann sollten wir eine Version beibehalten und die Kategorie mit neuen Babels ergänzen. Gruß, Premia Admin 04:52, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Ich fänds schon sinnvoll, das man die Babels von den anderen Vorlagen mt nem Namensraum trennt, wir können die Alten doch alle in den Namensraum verschieben, dann müsste auch niemand was umändern, da das alte ja zum rediret wird Gruß Jango 06:49, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Bitte begründen! Was gegen den Namensraum spricht: Man muss jedesmal Babel davorsetzen, also statt . Was die Auffindbarkeit betrifft, wären die Babelvorlagen eh alle in der Kategorie:Babelvorlagen. Deshalb bitte begründen und Pros für den Namensraum nennen, wenn ihr dafür seid. Babels können in Zukunft übrigens auch in die Infobox eingebunden werden. Schaut einfach mal auf meine Benutzerseite! Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 06:54, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Oh du verlangst viel um diese Uhrzeit :P, ich muss gleich in die Schule fahren, mann, ich mach das wenn ich wieder komme, hab dzu jetzt keine nerven und wie gesagt, mit nem redirect dürfts gehen, das die bestehenden gehen, aber wenn ich wieder komme überleg ich mir ein gutes Pro Gruß Jango 06:57, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Alles klar, tu das! Bild:;-).gif Bild:bubble.gif Premia Admin 07:00, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Also die Babel sind weit verstreut über die Kategorien Babelvorlagen, Babel und Benutzervorlage, das sollte man auf jedenfall vereinheitlichen... Und sage es bitte nochmal klar und deutlich, nehmen wir den Namensraum, oder nicht? Das habe ich deinen Beiträgen noch nicht entnehmen können... MfG - Cody 13:04, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Sehe ich auch so. Der Begriff "Babel" hat sich dermaßen eingebürgert, sodass die übrigen Kategorien keinen Sinn mehr machen. Lasst uns alle Babels unter dem Banner "Babel:" vereinen! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 13:15, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Und wieder fehlt eine Begründung... Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 15:48, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Weil es so schön aus sieht^^ Ich denke, der Namensraum ist nicht unbedingt nötig, wenn wir alle vorlagen in eine Kat ablegen. MfG - Cody 15:51, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ach ja, hier ist die Begründung: "Vorteile: *Die Babels werden in Babel: abgelegt und nicht in Vorlage:Babel: wodurch lange Namen entstehen und es wie hier aussieht: Kategorie:Benutzervorlagen. *In der Suche kann man gezielt nach bestimmten Babels durch Eingabe von Stichwörtern suchen. Nachteile: Sehe ich im Moment keine, wenn euch etwas einfällt, sagt bitte bescheid." das hast du geschrieben, und ich stimme mit dir überein. MfG - Cody 15:53, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe eben mit Ben über das Thema gesprochen, und es scheint wirklich nichts für einen Namensraum Babel: zu sprechen, außer dass es viell. schick aussieht, was nicht wirklich ein Grund sein darf, weil darunter die Funktionalität leiden würde. Also wenn keine großartigen Argumente folgen, werde ich demnächst alle Babel: löschen und den Namensraum Babel wieder entfernen. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:59, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) *So...wird wahrscheinlich wieder ein langer Text :) Der Namensraum Babel ist eine gute Idee. So kann man dort wichtige Babel unter einem konkreten Namen ablegen, da es durchaus möglich ist, dass irgendwann eine Vorlage geschrieben werden muss, die denselben Namen wie ein Babel hat. Dann muss man entscheiden: Mach ich mir die Arbeit die Babelvorlage zu verschieben, den Redirect zu löschen, alle Benutzerseiten, die das Babel hatten anpassen, dann die Vorlage schreibe oder die Vorlage unter einem völlig anderem unpassendem Namen erstelle und damit Gefahr laufe, dass sie bei dringender Not nicht zu finden ist? Oder mache ich einen Babelnamensraum, wo dann alle Babel reinkommen und die Benutzer selbst die vorherigen Babelvorlagen (wie das Babel ) durch ein einfaches Babel: umändere und ich dann alle vorherigen Babelvorlagen lösche und somit mir nicht zusätzliche Arbeit mache. Wie du Premia auch schon angemerkt hast, lassen sich die Babel dann auch schneller finden, indem man in der Suche den Namensraum Babel ankreuzt und dann Qualitätsoffensive eintippt. Desweiteren würden dann Vorlagen wie verschwinden, die ja viel zu umständlich zu schreiben sind, sodass man gar nicht in die Versuchung kommt sie zu benutzen. Weiterhin kann man dann als User Babelvorlagen machen, die früher vielleicht als unnötig gesehen worden wären, da man dafür keine Vorlage machen muss oder so. Da nun aber ein Namensraum für Babel entstanden ist, kann man seine eigenen kreierten Babel, die bei anderen Benutzer Anklang gefunden haben, als "Vorlage" erstellen und den anderen Benutzer so das "anschliessen" (Zum Beispiel: „Dieser Benutzer kämpft für die Rechteder Klonkrieger“) zu erleichtern. Im Großen und Ganzen wäre das vorteilhaft gegenüber den neuen, frischen und unerfahrenen Benutzern, die so leicht, die Babel, die sie besonders ansprechen, auf ihre Benutzerseite machen können, ohne dabei einen komplizierten Text kopieren müssen und dabei Gefahr laufen, einen kleinen, aber für das Babel wichtigen, Teil zu kopieren, was nebenbei die Lezten Änderungen nicht sehr füllt. (Denn wie oft ist es einem unerfahren Benutzer schon passiert, dass er 10-20 mal hintereinander seine Babel richten musste, weil es einen Teil vergessen hatte zu kopieren und aus dem Quelltext einer anderen Benutzerseite nicht schlau wurde, dann von einem erfahren Benutzer freundlich darauf hingewiesen wurde, die Vorschaufunktion zu benutzen und der Benutzer sich dann füjlt als hätte er einen gravierenden Fehler gemacht und vermutlich auf die Idee kommt, nie wieder zu kommen.) Also von mir gibt es definitiv ein . Gruß Boba 16:37, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hallo Boba, ich werde Punkt für Punkt auf deine Argumente eingehen. 1. Namenskonflikt: Wir sollten uns überlegen wann wirklich mal ein Namenskonflikt entstehen kann. Bei all den Babelvorlagen, die ich bisher angelegt habe, ist das bisher nämlich nicht vorgekommen, und wenn dieser unwahrscheinliche Fall wirklich mal eintreten sollte, dann kann man den Namen der entsprechenden, neuen Vorlage einfach anders schreiben. Also verschoben werden muss da nix. 2. Suche: Die Suche der Babel erübrigt sich, weil sie alle in der Kategorie:Babelvorlagen aufzufinden sein werden. 3. Die Vorlagen Kategorie:Benutzervorlagen werden so oder so verschwinden. 4. Einfachheit: Ich denke, dass z.B. komplizierter ist als , da länger. Da es in erster Linie darum geht, neuen Benutzern die Verwendung der Babels so einfach wie möglich zu gestalten, spricht die Einfachheit im Umgang mit den Babels ganz klar gegen den Namensraum Babel. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:27, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Nachdem ich meinen Beitrag geschrieben habe, kamen mir selbst schon einige Zweifel, die ich aber sofort wieder abgeschüttelt habe, da ich meine Argumente für unkonterbar hielt ;). Jetz wo ich mir deine Argumente ansehe fällt mir auf, das meine Zweifel gar nicht so falsch waren, daher möchte ich auf deine Argumente ebenso Punkt für Punkt eingehen. :#Ich stimme mit dir überein, an die Möglichkeit hab ich gar nicht so richtig gedacht, das wäre in der Tat einfacher (Und so unwahrscheinlich ist der Fall gar nicht, ich hab eine Babelvorlage gemacht, die direkt in die Kategorie:Benutzer einordnet und wollte sie Vorlage:Benutzer nennen, dummerweise gibts die ja schon ;) also hab ich sie Vorlage:Jedipediabenutzer genannt) :#Hier stimme ich die ebenfalls zu, da muss ich oben irgendwie was falsch verstanden haben... :#Gut, wenn die verschwinden, dann ist ja gut :) :#Okay, da hast du auch Recht....aber wie genau machen wir das jetzt mit den Vereinhaltlichen bzw. was steht jetzt an und wie können wir dir und den Admins helfen, dmit ihr nicht alles alleine machen müsst (ihr habt so oder so schon genug Arbeit ;)) :Viele, viele Grüße Boba 17:41, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Danke, dass du helfen möchtest, Boba! Erst einmal sollten wir uns auf ein Vorlagendesign festlegen, dann kanns richtig losgehen. Ich habe eben ein Chat mit Jango geführt, und er schien mir unzufrieden mit dem Design wie er z.B. in Vorlage:Qualitätsoffensive zu finden ist. Die zwei Punkte, die ihn störten waren: 1. Der Rand ist nicht grau. 2. float:right fehlt. Ich dachte schon einen Kompromiss eingegangen zu sein, weil ich von den "kleinen" Babels weggegangen bin. (siehe ältere Version meiner Benutzerseite: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Benutzer:Premia&oldid=157294). Die neuen Babelvorlagen sähen dann so aus: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Benutzer:Premia&oldid=163180. Also das Babelfeld ist natürlich trotzdem rechtsbündig, weil float:right in Vorlage:Babel schon drin ist. Die Babelvorlagen sind dann mittig im Babelfeld, was einfach ein schöneres Bild abgibt. Außerdem ist der Rand im selben blau wie der Kasten links und fließt somit nahtlos ineinander. Das sind Vorschläge von mir, die nicht durchgeführt werden müssen, aber können. Ihr könnt alle mitgestalten. Sicherlich werden nicht alle glücklich werden, aber einen Kompromiss sollten wir schon finden. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:01, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::oO ein Chat, per ICQ, hmmm dann hab ich dich wohl verpasst, wollt dir nämlich noch ne Frage wegen den Benutzerkats (Benutzer mit ICQ und so), weil da sind ein paar Benutzer falsch kategorisiert, u.a. unser RC :), aber das ist nicht sooo wichtig, wollt nämlich wissen ob ich die einfach umkategorisieren kann, oder ob ich da die Erlaubnis eines Admins haben muss oder ob ich ihnen einfach auf der Disku bescheid geben soll? Back to topic: Ich kann mir nicht genau vorstellen wie du das meinst mit den Babel (das mit den kleinen Babel hab ich gerallt^^) wäre es möglich, wenn wir wie (hab ich recherchiert ;)) bei der Hauptseite einfach immer Vorlage:Babel/Benutzername (Benutzername, damit man weiß von wem der Vorschlag ist) damit man den Benutzer direkt vor Augen führen kann wie das aussehen wird, damit keiner später negativ überrascht wird, weil er es sich anders vorgestellt hatte oder so geht das? Gruß Boba 18:22, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ach und kein Problem ich helfe doch gerne ;) Premia Admin 21:14, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß nicht genau was du vorhast, aber du kannst die Vorlagen doch überall reinknallen! Bild:;-).gif Als Beispiel: gibt folgendes aus: 70px|center Dieser Benutzer sammelt oder spielt das Star Wars Trading Card Game von Wizards of the Coast. Marvel Industries Unser Vorschlag (eigentlich Meiser Plo Koons) ist ziemlich kompliziert zu erklären. Also bitte mal hierhin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Meister_Plo_Koon und unter Marvel Industries alles durchlesen. Ret Darth Nihilus 66 14:17, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Informationen auf die Diskussionsseite zukommen lassen? Was kann man den darunter verstehen...? Dass ihr die Textpassagen aus den Büchern abschreibt oder was? Finde ich offen gesagt etwas heikel... abschreiben ist immer so eine Sache. Aber vielleicht verstehe ich das auch nur nicht richtig! --Little Ani Admin 19:16, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich denke auch dass das schwer ist...meine Meinung findet man aber auch hier. Darth Tobi 19:21, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Grundsätzlich finde ich sowas wie eine Artikelwerkstatt nicht schlecht, aber es sollte noch etwas an der Organisation gefeilt werden. Und wenn der Initiator dieser Sache gerade nicht da ist, sollten wir warten. Vielleicht hat er da eine genaue Vorstellung! --Little Ani Admin 19:27, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::: Nein, es soll nicht abgeschrieben werden. Wir wollen bloß Benutzern die zu einem Artikel nicht genügend Infos/Bilder/Quellen haben welche geben. Darth Nihilus 66 08:06, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Im Grunde ist es einfach, User die Probleme haben bei der Erstellung ihrer Artikel können uns anschreiben damit wir ihnen helfen können. Z.B. wäre ein Artikel kein Bildmaterial hat, aber der User für seinen Artikel unbedingt benötigt. Dann kann er uns anschreiben und mit etwas Glück verhelfen wir ihm dann zu welchem. Falls er jedoch noch weitere Infos zu seinem Artikel benötigt weil er das Konzept zu kurz findet, dann werden wir ihm Infos schicken die ihm eventuell bei einer Erweiterung helfen!! So ähnlich ist es auch dann mit den Quellen! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 10:16, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Erneute Frage nach Aufnahmekriterien für die Jedipedia Hilfsbrigade Ich, Garm bel Iblis und Cody sind der Ansicht, dass noch einmal um Aufnahmekriterien diskutiert werde sollte. Ich möchte hier niemandem vor die Karre fahren, aber Shaak ti hat bei sich selber die Babel der Hilfsbrigade angebracht, was wir als unsinnig empfinden, da er dazu nicht wirklich erfahren genug und in der Lage ist. Daher möchten wir das Prozedere eines durchdachten Aufnahmeverfahrens erwirken. Hier ist die Diskussion:http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Dark_Lord_of_the_Shit E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:27, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich bin der Meinung das auch Shaak Ti einfache Fragen beantworten kann und im Lauf der Zeit auch noch mehr dazulernen wird! Das heißt das er bald wohl auch mehr über die JP und ihre Funtionen weiß! Halte es also für nicht so nötig ihn so zuagen einfach aus der Brigade rauszuwerfen da es halt nicht so wichtig ist wer sich dort einträgt oder auch nicht. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:32, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich denke auch das er drinbleiben kann, aber in Zukunft die Leute anders gewählt werden sollten. Vllt sollten auch nur die Brigaden Leute entscheiden wer reinkann...sie könnten sich ja eine kleine Seite zur Brigade machen wo man sich dann eventuell melden könnte. Darth Tobi 17:35, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich erläutere meinen Standpunkt nocheinmal persönlich (nichts gegen dich, E.B, aber ich habe es etwas anders gemeint, ok?): Ich bin der Ansicht, dass Aufnahmekriterien möglich sind, damit sie sinvoll sind, müsste es wie in der oben verlinkten Disku gesagt, eine Abstimmung geben (oder ernannt werden). Ansonsten sind Aufnahmekriterien überflüssig, weil sie nicht Hieb und Stichfest sind (Edits: Masse ist nicht entscheident/Zeit:wer nur angemeldet ist und nichts macht?). Aber ich kann auch ganz gut damit leben, dass sich jeder, der hilfsbereit ist, eintragen kann. MfG - Cody 17:41, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich dachte jetzt, dass sei auch eure Meinung. Schlage mir doch bitte nicht vor, hier Bemühungen diesbezüglich anzustreben, wenn du nicht hinter mir stehst, Cody! E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:46, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich bin nicht dagegen, ich war(/bin) ein Befürworter der Aufnahmekriterien, aber es muss nicht unbedingt sein..... Nochmal für alle: Ich bin dafür, dass über die Aufnahme abgestimmt wird. MfG - Cody 17:50, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Also ich finde das es nicht umbediengt nötig ist, da wir besseres zu tun haben als wieder mal darüber zu diskutieren! Wir sollten uns lieber wie gesagt um die Artikel der Seite kümmern und nicht um eine Aufnahme die wie gesagt nicht wirklich was bringt. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:56, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Na ich wäre auch für Aufnahmekriterien, aber ich hab es jtzt vorgeschlagen und wir müssen warten und mehr Meinungen hören. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:59, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wenn ihr kurz wartet, dann möchte ich meinen Standpunkt dazu erläutern. Boba 18:01, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich bin auch für Aufnahmekriterien damit man sehen kann wer einem wirklich helfen kann. Tobias 18:06, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Also ich möchte es mal so ausdrücken. Ich als Gründer dieser Organisation, halte es für sinnvoll, dass sich auch nur User dieser Organisation anschliessen, die auch Erfahrung haben im Umgang mit Wikis. Widersinnig ist es dann schon, wenn sich Leute eintragen, die selber noch über keinerlei Erfahrung in solch einem Wiki verfügen und sich dann doch bereit erklären Benutzer zu helfen, die genauso unerfahren sind. Das ist als würde ich jemanden die Führung des Landes übertragen würde, der selber noch Windeln trägt. (Womit ich jetzt keinen beleidigen will!) Aufnahmekriterien halte ich allerdings fü unnütz, weil dadurch wiederum Benutzer ausgeschlossen werden und wir uns als wichtiger und besser als andere darstellen (Was nunmal niemand in einem Wiki ist. Jeder ist gleich gut und gleich wichtig.) Nun zu ein par Dingen die ich mal ansprechen möchte: #Aufnahmekriterien - Wie sollten die denn aussehen? Meint ihr Edits, ein bestimmter Zeitraum oder rgendeine andere festgellegte Anzahl an gott weis was, kann die Erfahrung, das Wissen und den Umgang mit einem Wiki eines Benutzer definieren? Ich glaube nicht. #Aufnahmeprozedur - Wie soll das aussehen? Ein feierlich überreichtes herzlich willkommen bei der Hilfsbrigade? Nein ich denke nicht, wenn der Benutzer sich für erfahren genug hält, dann kommt er von alleine. #Aufnahmediskussionen - Das halte ich ebenfalls für unsinn, da ein Benutzer, so gut er auch sein mag, durch persönliche Gefühle doch nicht für den "Posten" des Hilfbriadisten ernannt wird. Ich will hier jetzt keinem vor die Füße treten oder so, aber das ist meine Meinung. Boba 18:15, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, also ich denke, dass da eine Beurteilung durch Admins, oder Hilfsbrigardisten das sinnvollste wäre. So, könnte jeder, der in der Lage ist zu helfen Mitglied werden. Ich will, als Mitgründer der Hilfsbrigarde noch einmal betonen, dass die Hilfsbrigarde sich nicht über andere Benutzer stellt! Wir wollen nicht besser sein, oder Vorteile haben. Es soll neuen Benutzern Helfen, wie Tobias (knapp einen Monat hier) sagt, dann weiß man, wer wirklich helfen kann. Und bevor uns die Admins wieder Grüppchenbildung vorwerfen, euch entlastet es doch auch, wenn es einige wirklich kompetente Ansprechpartner gibt, oder? Bild:;-).gif MfG - Cody 18:31, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hilfsbrigadisten stellen sich nicht über andere, sie wollen helfen. Und natürlich werden dabei Leute ausgeschlossen und es sondern sich welche ab, was ja gerade das sinnvolle ist. Die unerfahrenen und neuen Anfänger werden ausgeschlossen und die erfahrenen wirklich zur Hilfe befähigten Leute sondern sich ab. Genau so soll es sein. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 18:43, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das kling so negativ.... die Unerfahrenen werden zurückgehalten und dürfen lernen, die Erfahrenen, die helfen wollen werden erkennbar. Grundsätzlich währe ich auch dafür, dass bei dieser Diskussion jene denen geholfen werden sollen entscheiden sollten. MfG - Cody 18:49, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) PS:Und nicht, dass die entscheiden, die sowieso schon alles können. MfG - Cody 18:50, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und wer soll das alles sein? Definiere das doch mal. Ich finde, die Admins sollten das zusammen mit den erfahreneren Leuten hier entscheiden. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 18:51, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wenn unerfahrene Benutzer hier sagen, dass sie es gut finden, wenn es Aufnahmekriterien gäbe, dann sollte man dem mehr gewicht geben, als wenn ein erfahrener Benutzer der Ansicht, dass sich Grüppchenbildung negativ auswirken könnte. MfG - Cody 18:56, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: Also Jungs wenn ich aärger mach kann ich die Babel ja auch löschen. Aber ich glaube schon das ich unerfahrene Benutzer hellfen kann. --Shaak Ti 19:00, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich denke nicht das es darum geht das du Ärger machst. Ich denke auch das du helfen kannst...vllt NOCH nicht so viel wie einige andere aber du kannst. Darth Tobi 19:03, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, was ihr meint! Wo soll die Brigade den zum Einsatz kommen? Bis jetzt existiert da nur ein Babel und sonst nichts. Wie und vor allem wo wollt ihr euch den einsetzen? Wenn es hier immer noch um Jedipedia:FAQ geht, dann wurde da eigentlich schon gesagt, dass jeder helfen kann. Und zwar aus ganz verständlichen Gründen: Der Umgang mit einer Wiki kann ein neuer Benutzer schon sehr gut und professionell beherrschen. Wir sind nicht die einzige Wiki im Netz und wenn der Benutzer sich schon länger in der Wikipedia aufgehalten hat, ist er bei uns zwar neu, aber in Sachen Wiki schon ein alter Hase! Da kann der schon gut Benutzern weiterhelfen, die eben noch gar nichts von Wiki wissen. Shaak Ti ist es nicht verboten, seine Hilfe offen anzubieten... --Little Ani Admin 19:09, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hä wir müssen daraus kein riesen thema machen ich lösch die babel. Und ja ich bin nicht so erfahren. --Shaak Ti 19:13, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Also zusammengefasst: Die Hilfsbrigaden Babel ist nicht mehr als ein Symbol, welches einzig und allein den Willen eines Benutzers vermerkt, Hilfe zu leisten. Nicht mehr als das. Kein Abzeichen einer besonderen Qualifikation. Gut, dann kann jeder dazugehören. Shaak ti, lass ruhig die Babel bei dir auf der Seite. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:14, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Es geht nicht um Shaak Ti! Es geht dadrum, dass man Ansprechpartner für neue Benutzer klar erkennbar macht! Es geht weder um das FAQ, noch um Grüppchenbildung. Wenn ich neu bin, und Hilfe brauch, mir die Frage für das FAQ zu doof ist, ich angst vor Admins habe, wen frage ich dann? Darum geht es. MfG - Cody 19:16, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich dachte, dass man dann einfach auf Jedipedia:FAQ eine Frage in die Runde schreibt! Für das wurde es ja auch eingerichtet. --Little Ani Admin 19:18, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::: Ja aber Cody hat recht wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe. Die babel ist da zu da das man weiss wer wer einem helfen kann. Manche benutzer wissen überhaupt nich das das FAQ existriert. --Shaak Ti 19:20, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Etwas harte Ausdrucksweise (so kommst zu mindest rüber für mich), aber genau so hab ich mir das eigentlich auch gedacht. Ich bin übrigends Boba, habe Angst mich anzumelden, weil ich jetzt seit bestimmt einer halben Stunde versuche die JP zu öffnen und mir ständig gesagt wird:Der Server unter www.jedipedia.de braucht zu lange um eine Antwort zu senden. Das geht jetzt schon tage so zu. Ich verpasse so manche Diskussionen, die ich eigentlich gerne mit meinen Argumente bereichern will, aber naj tut jetzt hier nichts zur Sache.... 88.134.150.43 19:22, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) (Boba F) Neue Benutzer sollten wissen wer ihnen gut helfen kann damit sie sich gut in der Jedipedia gut einfügen können. Tobias 19:24, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Versteh uns jetzt nicht flasch Ani, das FAQ sollte weiterhin bestehen bleiben und es ist auch gut, dass es existiert. Nur, falls jetzt ein Benutzer das FAQ nicht findet und die Admins furchteinflössend (warum auch immer) findet oder sie nciht belasten will mit seiner "dummen" Frage, sich aber dennoch gut beraten lassen will, dann sollte gut erkennbar sein, dass er sich an einen Benutzer der Hilfsbrigade wenden kann. Boba 19:28, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Genau das meine ich. Und nicht jeder, der den Willen zeigt, ist geeignet zu helfen... "Wartemal, ich muss erst suchen, weil ich nichts weiß..... hm, frag jdm anders". So könnte das werden, sollte es aber nicht. MfG - Cody 19:29, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja genau boba F hat recht. Und deswegen hab ich gedacht ich könnt unerfahrenen benutzer ne Hilfe seien und hab mir diese babel gemacht.(boba konntest dich jetzt doch einloggen). --Shaak Ti 19:31, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Man kann auch für eine Problematik zehn Lösungen aufstellen. Aber es gibt das FAQ und wenn ein Benutzer selbst die Antwort nicht weiß, kann er den Neuen mit seiner Frage einfach zum FAQ wegweisen. Die Bekanntheit von solchen Sachen ist auch davon abhängig wie die Benutzer es verwenden... und wenn jeder erfahrene Benutzer auf das FAQ hinweißt, dürfte es kein Problem darstellen, zumal es im Portal gut sichtbar ist. Ich bin nicht gegen eine solche Brigade, aber empfinde es aufgrund der vorhandenen Alternativen einfach unnötig. Es ist nämlich auch nicht gesagt, dass die Brigade dann bekannter werden wird, als das FAQ! --Little Ani Admin 19:34, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Nun vielleicht sollten wir die Diskussion für heute erstmal abhacken und später fortsetzen. Ich werde mich jetzt erstmal wieder dem Artikel schreiben widmen, denn es ist noch ein kleines Stück bis 5.500 und es ist nicht mehr lange bis Montag und ich denke viele Wissen, dass das für zwei Admins ein besonderer Tag ist. Boba 19:37, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ***Dann muss man eben beides bekannt machen. Man könnte die Brigarde wieder im FAQ verlinken und/oder einen Signaturzusatz machen wie diesen "BenutzernamenHilfsbrigarde" Bekanntheit lässt sich einrichten. MfG - Cody 19:40, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja das wäre möglich. --Shaak Ti 19:49, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Angenommen, die Hilfsbrigade setzt sich durch, dann hätte ich noch 2 weitere Vorschläge. 1) Bei der Aufnahme sollte auch auf die Freundlichkeit und Geduld des Users geachtet werden. Es gibt ja durchaus User (ohne jetzt Namen nennen zu wollen), die bei Fragen, die für sie selbstverständlich sind, ungeduldig und abweisend reagieren. Würde es die Hilfsbrigade geben, können neue und unerfahrene User sofort sehen, an wen sie sich ohne Bedenken wenden können. 2) Selbst in der Hilfsbrigade dürfte es so sein, dass sich nicht alle Mitglieder gleich auskennen. Deswegen halte ich es für sinnvoll, wenn die Hilfsbrigade in weitere Kategorien unterteilt wir, damit neue User sehen, wer für ihren Fall geeignet ist. Z.B. : *Erste Schritte **Infoboxen **Bilder (mit/ohne Beschreibung) **Gallerien **Kursiv/Fett Schrift **... *Artikel **Tipps zur Formulierung **Hulfe bei Quellen **Passene Überschrift **... *"Komplizierteres" **Babels **Tabellen **... Ich denke, dadurch ist User, die Hilfe brauchen auf jeden Fall geholfen. Gruß, Finwe Disku 12:25, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, diese Vorschläge halte ich für sinnvoll. MfG - Cody 17:16, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Frage an alle: Ist eine Hilfsbrigarde sinnvoll, damit sich neue Benutzer besser zurecht finden? (dann aber mit Ernennnung, Signatur, etc.) Oder ist es nicht nötig, weil sich jeder zurechtfindet und die allgemeine Hilfe von Benutzern und das FAQ reichen? Noch mal ganz unabhängig davon schlage ich vor, dass das FAQ und, wenn wir uns dafür entscheiden, die Hilfsbrigarde in die Box "Hilfeseiten" im Portal kommen. MfG - Cody 17:16, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich bin der Meinung das Hilfbrigaden Babel ist nur dazu da, das ein Neuer Benutzer sieht das er den Jenigen mit dem Babel fragen kann, falls nötig! Ein Platz dafür im Portal wäre unnötig da dort ja schon das FAQ ausgeschüldert ist ist und dies ja eigendlich die Fragen beantworten soll! Das war ja der Sinn des FAQ! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:30, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Oh Gott, wenn ich gewusst hätte dass das so eine riesige Diskussion wird, ob nun Aufnahmekriterien bestehen sollen oder nicht, ob man ine extra Seite für die Hilfsbrigade brauch oder nich, ob da jeder mitmachen kann oder nur einige wenige und was weiß ich was ihr noch so genannt habt, welches mir jetzt nicht einfällt, dann hätte ich das mit der Hilfsbrigade nicht gemacht. -.- Ich seh noch kommen, dass ihr euch die Köpfe einschlagt.....das ist und war doch nicht der Sinn davon.....manno, echt ey....macht doch nicht son ding draus......Boba 18:47, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Bin ich ja auch der Meinung es bei dem zu belassen wie es jetzt ist! Ist nämlich gerade nicht schlecht! ;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:52, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Yuuzhan Vong Die Leisten an den Seiten einiger Artikel haben ja verschiedene Farben (KUSler lila, Jedi gelb, Sith rot usw.). Es gibt ja doch eine Menge bekannte Yuuzhan Vong. Sollte es für die nicht auch noch eine Farbe geben? | Meister Yoda 19:45, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) | :Erstmal Leisten??? Das nennt sich Infobox ;). Und nun, schau mal hier. Boba 19:48, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Von mir aus auch Infobox. Und die Diskussion da hatte ich nich gesehen. Sorry. | Meister Yoda 17:45, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) | :::Fragen ist doch immer gut...musst dich dafür nicht entschuldigen... Darth Tobi 19:36, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja ich hatte vor eine Infobox für die Vong in der Farbe der Navigationsleiste bei den Kasten zu machen.--Yoda41 Admin 21:46, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Da solltest du dich mit deinen Adminkollegen absprechen. Das wurde hier schon von Ben, Obi-Wan und Ani diskutiert. MfG - Cody 21:56, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Vorschlag/Frage Warum führen wir keine Liste über die Musikstücke? Wir könnten doch sowas machen und ne Musikdatei davon dazustecken!? Dark Lord disku 22:36, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Eine Liste findet sich im Artikel des jeweiligen Soundtracks (sofern vorhanden). Musikdateien können wir aus rechtlichen Gründen natürlich nicht zur Verfügung stellen. 23:23, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ah ok. Dark Lord disku 22:04, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Gästebuch Hallo zusammen! Ich wurde jetzt bereits von mehreren Bekannten und Freunden auf die Jedipedia angesprochen. Die Rückmeldungen waren dabei meist positiv, wenn auch eine Minderheit das hier für einen Treffpunkt Science-Fiction-fixierter Spinner hält - ein Kommentar dazu erübrigt sich wohl... Zur Sache: Einer äußerte die Idee, eine Art Gästebuch einzurichten, in dem Besucher ihre Meinungen über die Jedipedia und unsere Arbeit hier äußern können. Eine zusätzliche Seite wäre deshalb sinnvoll, da diese Dinge auf der Hauptseiten-Diskussion recht schnell im internen Tagesgeschäft untergehen würden und so nicht auf einen Blick einsehbar wären. So hätten wir ein Meinungsbild der Besucher, und wüssten durch geäußerte Kritik, was noch zu verbessern bzw. besser zu gestalten wäre, um dieses wiki für Besucher attraktiver zu machen. Selbstverständlich sollte ein Link zum Gästebuch sich auf der Hauptseite oder wenigstens im Portal befinden, wer Kritik hat, möchte es sicher nicht erst suchen. Jeder Besucher sollte sich dort völlig frei äußern können, sollten allerdings Beleidigungen oder völlig gegenstandslose negative Behauptungen auftauchen, gehören diese natürlich gelöscht. Nun hätte ich gerne eure Meinungen dazu gehört. Liebe Grüße - Kyle22 21:59, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Gute Idee Moritz! Dark Lord disku 22:04, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Die Idee ist sicherlich bedenkenswert. Ich überlege mal, wie man das am besten umsetzen könnte. 22:34, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Hallo Kyle, ich habe mir ein solches Gästebuch durch den Kopf gehen lassen, komme allerdings nicht darauf, welchen Zweck es erfüllen soll. Denn für Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge haben wir das Portal Jedipedia:Vorschläge und Fragen können auf Jedipedia:FAQ gestellt werden - auch von Besuchern, die nicht angemeldet sind. Letztendlich könnte solch ein Gästebuch zu einer Lobesstätte "ausarten", eigentlich wie die meisten Gästebücher, und ob wir sowas wirklich nötig haben ist die Frage, die wir uns stellen sollten. Gruß, Premia Admin 02:36, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Nun, es soll ja in erster Linie dazu dienen, eine Meinung über die JP im allgemeinen abzugeben, dass es für Fragen bereits das FAQ gibt weiß ich. Zu erfahren, was Besucher über die JP denken, fände ich einfach interessant, und so etwas gehört weder in die Vorschläge noch ins FAQ. Das Gästebuch soll ein ein Ort der freien Äußerung sein, und kein Abladeplatz für Lobgesänge, wie du es befürchtest - dass wirklich jedem die JP gefällt bezweifle ich sowieso. Deine Bedenken sind natürlich verständlich, sollten sich tatsächlich Hasstiraden oder die Lobeshymnen irgendwelcher Freaks dort häufen, sollte man es natürlich besser wieder abschaffen. Einen Versuch sollte es uns aber wenigstens wert sein, findest du nicht, Premia? Gruß - Kyle22 11:55, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ganz ehrlich bin ich da komplett dagegen. Ein Gästebuch halte ich für überflüssig und bei der Anwendung zu ineffektiv. Wir haben unseren IRC-Channel, welcher zwar nach anfänglichem Hoch, mehr und mehr inaktiv wurde, aber sicherlich solches besser beantworten kann. Dazu hatten wir schon die Frage nach einem Forum, welches ich ganz ehrlich sogar dem IRC vorziehe. Dort meldet sich jeder Member nämlich an und kann sich unter den verschiedenen Menüpunkten äußern. Der riesen Vorteil besteht darin, dass es einfacher zu handtieren, aber vorallem auch Nachrichten hinterlassen kann, die später zu anderen Zeiten beantwortet werden können.--DarthMomse 15:02, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich glaube, ich habe mich nicht besonders deutlich ausgedrückt, wenn ich das hier so lese... Nochmal: Es geht hier nicht um interne Sachen (wo für wir schließlich auch die "Vorschläge" haben), sondern um die Meinungen von unbedarften Besuchern. Du glaubst ja wohl nicht im Ernst, Momse, dass jeder x-beliebige Internetnutzer sich mal eben in den IRC-Channel einklinkt, um seine Meinung bzw. Kritik zu äußern. Bild:;-).gif Ich hoffe doch, das war jetzt verständlich. Gruß Kyle22 17:48, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) Schon klar was du meintest. Trotzdem wirkt ein plompes Gästebuch unschön. Dann kann man auch einfach eine solche Seite hier erstellen bzw. das FAQ mit Fragen überschütten. Ich wäre allerdings für ein Forum, was eben diesen Bereich und vieles andere vereinfacht und einschließt und somit Recourcen einspart.--DarthMomse 19:38, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich halte das für eine gute Idee. --Shaak Ti 19:53, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) Am Ende wird das vieleicht nur eine Lobeseite und eine Beleidigungsseite für Vandalen.Tobias 19:58, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das gleich mit dem Forum zu verbinden wäre natürlich prima, ich wusste nicht, dass es dort auch ein Gästebuch geben sollte. @Tobias: Das wäre schon möglich. Aber einerseits kann man Beiträge von Vandalen löschen, und zweitens glaube ich nicht, dass man uns mit Lobgesängen überschütten wird, da wird es geteilte Meinungen geben. Mal sehen, was die Admins dazu sagen, ich nehme an, über das Thema wird im Moment noch beraten. Gruß Kyle22 20:15, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe meine Meinung schon kundgetan. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 20:17, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::... also kein eigenes Gästebuch, aber dafür ein Forum, das eines miteinschließt? Damit kann man leben, glaube ich. Meinst du das? Kyle22 20:20, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Zum Forum habe ich mich nicht geäußert. Darüber sollten wir nochmal in Ruhe diskutieren, ob wir so etwas brauchen. Am besten in einem eigenen Topic. Gruß, Premia Admin 20:27, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) P.S.: Das Thema Forum hatten wir übrigens schon mal: Jedipedia:Vorschl%C3%A4ge/Archiv3#Jedipediaforum :::::(Bearbeitungskonflikt) Also kein Gästebuch und ein Forum vielleicht? Bild:O.o.gif Hm, naja, ist 'n bisschen dürftig... Aber gut, es muss ja nicht alles jetzt und sofort sein, du hast schließlich genug zu tun. Liebe Grüße Kyle22 20:38, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Danke, Kyle. Bei der letzten Diskussion zum Forum warst du noch dagegen, hast du deine Meinung geändert? Gruß, Premia Admin 21:41, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) Meine Meinung zu diesem Thema ist etwas durchwachsen! Ich glaube nicht, dass so eine Seite unbedingt nötig wäre. Allerdings stimmt es schon, dass es aktive Benutzer motivieren kann, Lobeshymnen über das Projekt zu lesen. Genauso wie es für unregistrierte Benutzer vorteilhaft wäre, ihre Eindrücke niederzuschreiben. Von anderen Gästebüchern weiß ich jedoch, dass dort meistens nur gespamt wird und selten brauchbare Einträge zu finden sind. Brauchen wir wirklich solche Aussagen wie „Jediepdia ist cool“, „Diese Seite rockt“, „Ich habe bei Turrant einen Fehler entdeckt“, „Wedge ist der Beste“, „Bei Jedipedia schreiben eh nur Fans“ und viele weitere mehr? Ich glaube, dass 80 Prozent der Einträge dann so aussehen werden, wenn das Gästebuch mal eingespielt ist. Und ich glaube auch, dass Benutzer eine Vielzahl dieser Einträge auch kommentieren werden... was eigentlich für ein Gästebuch unüblich ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das unbedingt brauchen. Aber ich kann natürlich auch deine Argumente verstehen, Kyle! Ich lese auch gerne fremde Meinungen :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:52, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) Forum, die Zweite Forum kann man gerne nochmal diskutieren. das letzte mal war ich noch geteilter Meinung, dann habe ich aber noch mal nachgedacht und paar positive, nicht genannte Punkte gefunden.--DarthMomse 22:13, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) :(Bearbeitungskonflikt, wie ich das hasse...) Nun, es stimmt, ich war erst dagegen, da ich auf den ersten Blick nicht wirklich einen Nutzen erkennen konnte, der den Aufwand rechtfertigen würde. Aber es kam mir in den Sinn, dass so ein Forum natürlich auch für unsere Benutzer eine gute Gelegenheit des Austausches abseits der "Arbeit" in der JP wäre und andererseits natürlich auch für Besucher attraktiv sein könnte. Ein Forum würde ich nun in der Tat begrüßen, aber es hängt von der Durchführbarkeit ab, schließlich muss alles erst eingerichtet und zum Laufen gebracht werden. @Ani: Sicher, auf Gästebuchern findet sich einerseits hilfreiche Kritik und auch Motivation und andererseits natürlich auch weniger intelligente Äußerungen - in welcher Form auch immer - die eher keinen guten Eindruck erwecken. Ich persönlich brache keine Lobhudeleien, ich höre gerne ehrliche und begründete Meinungen - wie du ja richtig erkannt hast -, aber wo soll man sie äußern, wenn nicht in einem Gästebuch? Gut wäre insgesamt gesehen natürlich ein Forum, das ein Gästebuch miteinschließt, so hätten wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Aber Rom wurde nicht an einem Tag erbaut, am besten wir schlafen alle mal drüber. Bild:;-).gif Liebe Grüße und eine gute Nacht - Kyle22 22:22, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Für den Austausch "abseits der Arbeit" wie du sagst, sind doch eigentlich die Benutzer- und Diskussionsseiten da. Deshalb ist mir der Sinn und Zweck eines solchen Forums noch schleierhaft... Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 02:09, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ich dachte, die Diskussionsseiten sollten nicht ständig für Privatgespräche genutzt werden, oder habe ich das falsch verstanden? Es wurden deshalb nämlich schon des öfteren Leute zurechtgewiesen. Gruß Kyle22 09:03, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Diese Privatgespräche bestanden aus 1-Satz-Posts, die eher einem Chat gleichen als einem Forum. In einem Forum werden Meinungen geäußert und Probleme diskutiert, was schließlich auf unseren Diskussionsseiten schon immer so war (siehe Diskussion:Lichtschwert). Für eher private Diskussionen im ähnlichen Stil stehen natürlich jedem die Benutzer Diskussionsseiten offen. 15:48, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Wie oben schon gesagt, konnen wir auf allen Diskussionsseiten Diskutieren und wer das bedürfniss nach anderen Kommunikationsformen hat, der kann IRC oder wenn man will auch e-Mail oder icq etc... Ein Forum, wozu? Ich sehe keinen Grund, binn aber für Argumente offen. MfG - Cody 16:03, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Für Argumente bin ich selbstverständlich auch offen, solche 1-Satz-Posts wie im Chat werden allerdings auch in Foren nicht geduldet. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:52, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) Signaturen Mit oder angehängte Links zur Benutzerdiskussion oder so sind immer weiter verbreitet. Diese sind im Quellentext sehr lang und machen es, finde ich, unnötig voll und unübersichtlich. Desshalb möchte ich, inspiriert durch Ben folgendes Vorschlagen: Es wird eine Vorlage "Signatur" erstellt, die das ganze kompakt im Quelltext zusammenfasst. Diese soll dann noch individuell anpassbar sein: ergibt Name (bringt noch nicht viel...); ergibt NameDisku (bringt schon mehr; bei "disku" soll man einen Individuellen Text einfügen können; angehängtes |h soll das ganze hochstellen); für die Admins: 1.Was haltet ihr davon? 2. Sind die Admins einverstanden? MfG - Cody 17:54, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich denke, dass es ein sehr interessanter Vorschlag ist, seine Signatur individuell anpassen zu können! Da sollte man auf jeden Fall weiter dran arbeiten, sofern die Admins einverstanden sind. Darth Tobi 18:04, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Eine dumme Frage zuerst! Ob nun Vorlage oder nicht, man muss dann doch ebenfalls vier Tilden einsetzen. Also man muss nachher mit Vorlage den gleichen „Aufwand“ betreiben, wie ohne Vorlage... mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass es dann eine Vorlage mehr gibt. Was hat das denn für einen Vorteil? Außerdem kann man die Signatur in den Einstellungen beliebig ändern, und ist auf keine durch Vorlagen definierte Norm angewiesen. --Little Ani Admin 18:10, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ich denke, aber das es speziell für unerfahrene User einfacher wäre sich auf diese Weise eine Signatur zu "bauen". Darth Tobi 18:13, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Man könnte das mit dem "Sig" auch als Zweitlösung für das Tilden nehmen. Also ich finde das istne richtig gute Idee, da man ja nicht immer einen ellenlangen Text hinter die Signatur schreiben will. Darth Nihilus 66 18:19, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Erstens das, was Tobi sagt zweitens, der Quelltext ist übersichtlicher weil man nicht überall so gigantische Signaturen rumfliegen hat; Beispiel: statt "Ganz Langer NameDisku" nur " " Es dient hauptsächlich besserer übersichtlichkeit und verkürzung des Quellentextes. Vier Tilden sind genau wie vorher nötig. MfG - Cody 18:21, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ist das nicht irgendwie unnötig, den es muss im Bearbeitungsmodus wohl nicht übersichtlich sein, da man sowieso seinen Text hinten anfügt und nicht in der Mitte. Außerden verfolgt ein aussenstehender die Diskussionen ja nicht im Bearbietungsmodus. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:30, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) *''(nach Bearbeitungkonflikt)Also mich stören die Signaturen im Quelltext auch nicht. Wobei auch? Man muss seine Antwort, wie gesagt, ja nur unter alles andere Geschriebene setzen, ob da nun eine lange Signatur am Ende steht oder nicht, macht imho keinen Unterschied. Eine Notwendigkeit für soeine Vorlage sehe ich also nicht. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:34, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Nur um das mal zwischendurch klarzustellen: Das wäre dann auf keinen fall verpflichtend für alle, sondern nur eine möglichkeit. Es würde dann bei "Ihr Spitzname" eingefügt und man macht normal vier Tilden. Nur für übersichtlichkeit, aber wenn ihr es für unnötig haltet, dann lassen wir eben. MfG - Cody 18:50, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Viel eher fände ich es passend, die Farbe der Signatur generell zu unterscheiden. Am Besten gefällt es mir in Rot so wie bei Obi Wan K. Dann erkennt man wenigstens das Ende und weiß wo man zu lesen hat. Ansonsten ist mirs Wurst, denn irgentwas muss man ja immer am Ende setzten.--DarthMomse 20:10, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Das mit den Farben hatten wir glaub ich schonmal und wir sind zum Schluss gekommen, das es verwirrend wäre hunderte von Farben in einer Disku zu sehen...außerdem ist es doch Obis Individualität Bild:;-).gif Darth Tobi 20:18, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Also eine eigene Vorlage finde ich auch etwas überflüssig. So groß ist der Nutzen, den die ganze Sache bringt auch nicht. Zu den Farben: Wenn endlich mal konsequent die Form einer Disku (also mit '':, *'' und gut gewählten Zeilenumbrüchen) eingehalten werden würde, wäre das mit der Übersichtlichkeit auch kein Problem mehr... Gruß, Anakin 17:48, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Neue Zitatsammlung? Ich habe letztens beim lesen mal wieder ein paar schöne Zitate gefunden und mich geärgert, dass Zitate aus Büchern in der Zitatsammlung nicht zugelassen sind. Die Gründe dafür sind durchaus einleuchtend und da kam mir die Idee, eine weitere Zitatsammlung anzulegen, in die Zitate aus Büchern, Comics, Spielen etc. kommen. Da sind nämlich eine Menge guter Zitate zu finden, um die es viel zu schade ist, dass sie nach dem lesen/spielen wieder in Vergessenheit geraten. Was haltet ihr davon? Ich habe mir auch über den Namen Gedanken gemacht: Ich hatte da an so etwas wie 'Jedipedia:Erweiterte Zitatsammlung''' oder so in der Art gedacht. Gruß, Anakin 21:09, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Also ich halte das für eine sehr gute Idee, zumal ich selbst beim Lesen auf viele gute Sprüche gestoßen bin, die es wert wären, genannt zu werden. Darth Nihilus 66 21:16, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Der Grund, warum das nicht gemacht wird, ist vor allem der, dass es sich nicht leicht kontrollieren lässt. Ich finde auch, dass es beinahe nicht mehr nachzuvollziehen ist, wenn man da alle Quellen miteinbezieht. Man müsste das über die Einzelnachweise genau aufschreiben, von wo das Zitat ist – und zwar ganz genau... Nur dann wäre ich eigentlich für diesen Vorschlag. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:20, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Naja in der WP klappt dass ja auch, also so schwer kann das ja nicht sein. Und wenn man ein separates Portal aufbaut kann man das ja besser kontrollieren. --Modgamers 21:24, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das stimmt allerdings. Ein neues Portal wäre von grossem Nutzen. Dark Lord disku 21:41, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, ich denke ich auch, dass das kein allzu großes problem werden sollte. Wenn dir das alles zu unsicher ist, dann können wir das ja so lösen: Alle Zitate aus Büchern und Comics (also bei allen schriftlichen Quellen) muss zum Buchtitel auch noch die entsprechende Seite angegeben werden. Bei Spielen etc. ist das jedoch ein Problem, aber auch hier könnte angegeben werden, von welcher Stelle genau das Zitat stammt. Somit kann jeder nachprüfen, ob das Zitat auch wirklich existiert. Das wäre zwar eine Menge Schreibarbeit, aber wenns der Qualitätssicherung dient... Wenn das noch nicht reichen sollte, kann man ja ein System einführen, durch dass Zitate immer est von einem zweiten Benutzer, dier die Quelle ebenfalls besitzt, kontrolliert werden, bevor sie "offiziell" in die Liste aufgenommen werden. Dann wäre die Sache 100% sicher, würde aber auch ne Menge zusätzlicher Arbeit bedeuten, Gruß, Anakin 21:48, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Dein zweiter Vorschlag finde ich sehr gut, Anakin! Also, dass die Zitate geprüft werden müssen und nicht direkt in die Sammlung geschrieben werden. Das wäre wirklich sinnvoll und in Kombination mit den Einzelnachweisen auch absolut zuverlässig. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:01, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST)